Dana Redfield Obsession Of The Joker 2 Dark Knight
by Nightmarity19
Summary: Now that Jason knows what is going on, him and Batman are in a race against time to save Dana Redfield from Joker's clutches
1. Chapter 1 Cards

**Dana Redfield Obsession of The Joker 2 Dark Knight Chapter 1 Cards**

Jason typed on the computer in a desperate search for Dana so he watched a report on the news.

"Last night will go down in history as the bloodiest Christmas ever. A sleigh that most children thought Santa Claus would give presents did not become, instead an unidentified woman dropped bombs all over Gotham. No one knows if she is anyway associate with The Joker but we will get more details later on today."

He gripped the table tightly fighting back tears so Alfred doesn't see him cry but he knew Jason more than anyone about his love story with Dana.

"Master Todd I am certain you can find her," Alfred said putting a single hand on his shoulder.

Jason swatted his hand away.

"Don't be so hard on Alfred, he wants to see Dana alive as much as I do," Bruce said walking up to him.

"You would know anything about losses don't you? Everytime that bozo is out there murdering people all you do is just capture him and he stays in prison only to do it all over again," Jason explained.

"I do this not for glory or to prove a point. Killing someone only brings out more violence and murder….If I go down that road to commit the act of murder it would take me a long time for me to come back from it," Bruce replied.

There was a long pause in the Batcave where looked at his mask with a deep heavy sigh.

"I swore an oath to keep this city safe not bring bloodshed. So yes you can question my methods all day long I don't care because I know what I'm doing is right," Bruce continued staring at Jason intensely.

For the first time ever Jason was lost for words without any clever quips.

"Now if you want Dana back we are going to do this with minimum bloodshed," Bruce said putting on his mask.

"Fine," Jason said gritting his teeth.

"Good, now have you possible sources on where she might be?" Bruce asked.

"I looked through the security feed and found a signal," Jason answered clicking on the mouse revealing a beeping dot.

Bruce enhanced the map to street view to get a closer look on what that dot was near.

"Looks like she's at the Ace Chemicals Building," Bruce said.

"That's strange that she'd be there considering we both studied chemistry," Jason said looking at the screen.

Bruce said nothing about that comment and tapped a few keys on the keyboard.

All of a sudden a video camera popped up showing the outside of the building.

"Ok the outside is very nice but I still don't know what you're doing," Jason said growing impatient.

"Quiet," Bruce responded making a hushing noise and directed his attention to the screen.

A white van rolled inside the front entrance but stopped at the double doors.

Joker and Dana came out and greeted the 2 clown thugs who were standing guard outside the entrance.

"Greetings boys I hope no one came through here without proper identification," Dana said swinging her pistol at their faces.

"Uh yes ma'am no one has come through here," said one clown thug.

"Good," Joker said smiling.

"You want me to drive the van around back?" Dana asked.

Joker nodded his approval.

Dana got back in the van and drove it around back which was near the Gotham Harbor. She opened the truck then pulled out Harley Quinn whom Dana shot 4 times in her head and body so Joker gave her specific instructions to dispose of the body. Dana threw Quinn into the water where she sank deep below the water.

Dana watched her sink with no emotion at all.

Joker walked over to her standing beside her and seeing how emotionless his protege was after dumping a human body into the deep dark waters of the Gotham Harbor.

"Just think Dana it will be Batman you dump but you'll be able to hear him scream desperately trying to escape," Joker said helping paint a picture in Dana's mind.

She smirked at the idea of putting Batman in a wood chipper and watch as he gets chopped to bits until nothing was left of him.

"That's the smile I wanted hehehehe," Joker chuckled.

"Could you give me a moment and I'll bring everything in," Dana asked.

:Of course my dear take as much time as you need but not too much considering we have work to do," Joker said walking away laughing.

Dana reached in her vest and pulled out a picture of Jason and her enjoying time together in the park.

 _Jason when you do find me please understand what I plan to do_ Dana put the picture back inside her vest before joining up with Joker.

After watching that video feed Jason was lot of words, all he did was look down at the control panel.

"Now do you see Jason?" Bruce hoped that opened his eyes.

"Yes I see it down...I need to get that bozo to keep his hands off of my lover," Jason said understanding what Bruce showed him.

Alfred smiled.

"Bruce how long did she have this obsession?" Jason asked trying to figure out how this started.

"A few months after you disappeared," Bruce replied regretfully.

"Wow it was that long huh? I never guessed she used The Joker as a way to cope," Jason said knowing the real reason why Dana was with him.

"There is a chance you both can stop Miss Redfield from causing more havoc," Alfred interjected.

"Alfred's right Jason we still have time to stop her before more lives are lost," Bruce said.

Jason nodded.

"Master Todd when you do see her please try to reason with her even if you fail try anyway," Alfred said issuing advice to Jason.

"I'll do that Alfred thank you," Jason thanked the butler for the token of advice.

"My pleasure Master Todd," Alfred replied smiling.

He entered the Batmobile along with Batman who activated the hatch before flooring the gas pedal, speeding out of the Batcave and into Gotham City.

"So we're going into Ace Chemicals without a plan?" Jason asked.

"No we do have a plan," Batman said driving through traffic.

"If Joker brought in a van my guess is that someone was at the wrong place at the wrong time," Jason assumed looking through what he saw earlier.

"Dana must've shot Harley Quinn for some reason and I need to find out what," Batman said.

"Maybe she got so annoying that she decided to keep her silent forever," Jason joked.

Batman gave him a death glare, narrowing his eyes.

"Sorry too soon," Jason apologized.

Batman kept driving and into the bridge then stopped a few feet away from Ace Chemicals.

"Shall I go dance with them or do you want to?" Jason asked putting on his full face mask.

"You lead I'll follow," Batman replied.

Jason jumped out of the Batmobile and fired two dead on shots at the 2 guards. He watched as they dropped to the ground dead and full of holes.

"Do you always have to be a show off?" Basked asked not amused by his antics.

"Hey you didn't complain when Grayson had his fun with you," Jason said.

Batman said nothing and just walked further with Jason following beside him.


	2. Chapter 2 Memory Blank

**Dana Redfield Obsession of The Joker 2 Dark Knight Chapter 2 Memory Blank**

Batman knocked out another guard while Jason cracked someone's neck with his foot.

 _Now where did that murder happen?_ Batman thought.

"So Bruce you got anything possibly to aid us in the search of my girlfriend?" Jason asked.

Batman picked up a piece of Harley's clothing that had blood on it from the way it looked, this looks recent to what happened.

Jason noticed that and immediately got down on his knees to get closer to the ripped bloodied costume Harley wore.

"There was a sign of a struggle by just tossing Quinn like a toy," Jason said looking at it.

"Close Jason but it would seem that Harley was trying to get away from Dana who was trying to get rid of her because she was in the way of her current mission," Batman explained.

"Take out the middleman and now it's just her and that bozo Joker," Jason added.

Batman nodded with a smile.

"But how does that explain the white van we saw in the video file?" Jason was confused about that part.

"Harley figured hiding in a van would be a good idea but Dana found her and fired 4 shots on her while Joker drove around just for giggles and upon return she was nothing but a dead body thanks to the head trauma not doing herself any good," Batman explained further.

"Because she was dumber than a doorknob?" Jason asked, wanting this to be cleared up for him to understand.

"I wouldn't say it like that yes she was found dead but Dana dumped her into the waters of Gotham Harbor, Batman said.

Jason was baffled at the fact Dana was capable of doing such a heinous act.

 _Never would've thought my sweet little Dana would commit something like this_ Jason thought feeling worried about what other secrets she may have that he didn't know about.

Batman looked over at his now worried Jason Todd, the man who is known as The Red Hood was now worried.

The caped crusader placed a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder and this time he accepted it.

"I know what it feels like to have that fear of not knowing if something will happen...I know the feeling," Batman sid recalling an event that happened to him after Joker beat Jason to death and almost killed him.

"This time I won't let my girlfriend fall down the same path I did," Jason said not wanting a repeat of what he did.

Batman got up and gestured jason to do the same, he was confused at first but noticed Dana walking towards their direction so they both hid very well.

Dana walked in seeing her guards on the ground and with a cracked neck twisted the wrong way.

"Who the hell was in here?" Dana asked cocking her pistol.

Looking around all she could see is nothing but knocked out and/or killed guards scattered all over the floor.

 _So Batman has taken a page from Talia's playbook or this could be a trap he set up_ Dana looked around.

Jason walked out of his hiding spot and took off his full face mask smiling at Dana.

"J-Jason you're alive?!" Dana was in complete shock.

He nodded and Dana embraced him tightly sobbing in his chest and Jason stroked her hair.

"I missed you so much Jason," Dana said looking into his eyes.

"Same here babe," Jason replied.

They both shared a loving kiss.

Batman got up and greeted Dana as well but Joker walked in surprised.

"Bats? I didn't expect you to be here," Joker said.

Jason pulled out his gun and pointed it at Batman then fired it at the injured arm from before while Joker stood there laughing uncontrollably at the sight he just saw.

"Talk about a family breakdown! Your own Jason Todd just stabbed you in the back!" Joker said laughing.

"Jason why?" Batman struggled to stand.

"To have you under a false sense of security until I unleashed my true intentions, Jason said kicking Batman in the stomach.

"You fell for him being nice to you trick Bats but I do admire your valor," Dana said next.

Batman couldn't believe that Jason gave him fake sympathy and worry when it all it did was give him a chance to finish what he started a few months ago.

"Is it because you couldn't bring yourself to take out Joker yourself so Dana's feelings wouldn't be hurt?" Batman asked supporting himself to stand up straight.

"Don't you see Bats? No matter how many times you may think everyone is safe I'll always prove you wrong," Joker said chuckling.

Batman narrowed his eyes and breezed past Jason and Dana, lunged at Joker until both of them ended up in a lower part of the Ace Chemicals Building.

Dana ran outside to see a gaping hole through one warehouse ceiling.

"That's one big gaping hole," Jason said.

Dana nodded.

A single punch to Joker's upper chin knocked him back to another wall as Batman came running at him. Joker shook his head to shake off the cobwebs and moved out of the way so Batman can hit the wall without Joker getting hurt.

"Batsy why don't you just give up? You lost Dana and Jason, to be honest you'll have nothing left to fight for. Every person you bring into this crazy game of ours, they either meet their dangerous demise or lose their minds. Face it Batman as long as I'm here this will continue," Joker said wiping the blood from his mouth.

Batman responded with a kick to the neck almost crushing the larynx that made it difficult for Joker to breath. He fell to one knee coughing and Batman grabbed him by the neck choking him.

"I'll tell you again that even though you kill innocent lives my moral still stands whether anyone wants to agree with it or not," Batman said dropping him to the ground.

Dana bursted through the door pointing the pistol at the world's greatest detective.

"Now Jason!" Batman commanded.

On cue, Jason stabbed her in the right rip with sleeping toxin he switched Batman with.

"Wait a moment how did you-" Joker was sorely confused.

"It was a part of my plan to have Red here think he was switching sides with you when in fact he was just biding time for me to handle you Joker," Batman explained tieing Joker's hands together with a double knotted rope.

The GCPD arrived and was able to gather Joker and then Dana as Jason looked at her face.

"You still love me babe?" Jason asked.

Dana kissed him smiling before an officer put her in the cruiser. When it pulled away, Dana blew a kiss to Jason.

Batman walked over to him.

"Ok I'll admit it even though she went the wrong way she still digs me," Jason said.

He smiled, watching the police car leave.

The next morning Jason came in for breakfast Alfred had made for him as a welcome back party.

"Now if only Katherine came then it'll be interesting," Jason said biting a piece of toast.

"I think Kathy is dealing with other important business so I double she'll come back here," Bruce replied walking in with a newspaper.

"Master Bruce I think you want to come see the news," Alfred said bringing the TV report on.

"News report says the Joker is set to have a gas chamber as a death penalty concerning the bombing on Christmas Day."

Bruce dropped his newspaper in disbelief.

"Master Bruce are you alright?" Alfred asked worried.


End file.
